


All the Monsters Come Out at Night

by GiraffesAndDietPepsi



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I recommend not reading the tags or you will be spoiled but if you get triggered read on, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Stalking, This is My Halloween Fic, Violence, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiraffesAndDietPepsi/pseuds/GiraffesAndDietPepsi
Summary: Evan's running. He's running, and he can barely see what's ahead of him.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	All the Monsters Come Out at Night

The steady sound of his feet hitting the ground fills his ears. Up ahead of him he can hear the same sound come from his target. He knows that his target will run out of gas soon. Evan has always been a great long-distance runner. He focuses on the sound of his feet hitting the ground because it helps him to have something to focus on outside of the burning of his thighs and calves. The crunch of the leaves under each of his steps and the chirping of crickets are a strange type of music to his ears.

Evan attempts to take in the sights in front of him, but he can only see the vague figure running away from him. The foggy night is obscuring his vision, and he’s lucky he can even still see Connor.

“You can’t run forever, Connor!” Evan calls out to the running boy.

He really isn’t sure how they had gotten to this point. 

His intentions had been completely pure when he had started talking to Connor. Connor had approached him in the computer lab at the beginning of their senior year. Long, dark hair and even darker eyes had captured his attention, and Evan’s affections had quickly moved from the younger sister to the mysterious older brother.

The two had somehow quickly become friends. The person he had thought to be a looming figure for the entirety of his high school career was actually a dorky sweetheart with a horrible mental illness. Soon after becoming friends, Evan had fallen for the taller boy. 

Fun hangouts between two friends changed into tortuous hours-long pining sessions. They would watch movies, and Evan would miss half of the plot because he was too busy staring at Connor. Even with Zoe, he hadn’t been that infatuated, so he had to do something.

It had started out with small things. He would write small notes to Connor and put them in his locker. He’d put small chocolate bars for Connor in his locker when he was having worse days. Connor would always preface his eating of a piece of chocolate with the phrase, “for serotonin,” and Evan’s heart would melt each time he did it. 

Sometime near the end of school, small things turned into big things, and he started to send long letters written to Connor. This was about the time things started to go wrong. He’s almost sure of it.

Connor had started to pull away from him, and Evan had tried even harder to keep ahold of Connor’s attention. His letters were now accompanied by lengthy texts and apologies for whatever Evan had done to make Connor pull away. Once Connor started to ignore him altogether though, Evan took matters into his own hands. 

He’d started to show up to the Murphy’s house to try to talk to Connor, but would never be greeted. He’d once spent five hours outside of Connor’s bedroom attempting to get his attention to no avail. These patterns continued until Evan had come up with the best idea about a week ago.

He’d been hit with a foolproof way to make sure Connor talked to him.

It was obvious to him that the problem was that Connor’s family wasn’t allowing him to see or talk to Evan. He had spent so much time with Connor that he knew his patterns, and he knew when the rest of the Murphys wouldn’t be home. Nobody could see. He’d come in during the time of Mr. and Mrs. Murphy’s date night. Zoe had been at one of her friend’s houses, and Connor was all alone in his house.

He had entered Connor’s room from the second-story window, which wasn’t as hard to get to as he had thought. He’d found Connor listening to music and had quickly knocked Connor out. It had been easier that way.

Luckily, no one needed to know where Evan was for quite some time, so Evan had carried Connor out to Connor’s car and driven him to the cabin he had stumbled across the previous summer.

He’d quickly made sure Connor wouldn’t escape when he woke up. Evan hadn’t thought he would but precautions had to be taken. Evan had then gone and stashed the car in a place people wouldn’t find it.

It had taken Connor twelve hours to wake up, and Evan had started to get worried. When Connor had woken up, he hadn’t acted mad at Evan. He’d finally talked to Evan, and Evan was thrilled. He didn’t let Connor have the ability to freely leave for a week. He had wanted to be sure Connor wouldn’t leave.

That week had been spent with Evan showering Connor with so much love and affection, and Connor would often return it with only a little hesitance. Evan pushed that hesitance to the back of his mind though. He was thrilled to finally have the boy he loved talking to him once again.

After a week, he trusted Connor to not run, and he had lessened his reigns on Connor.

He had been falling asleep earlier tonight when he had heard the creak of the front door opening. Evan had quickly gotten up to see what was happening and found Connor starting to run away. The thought brings him back to the present.

They have been running for close to a half-hour, and Evan is sure that Connor is going to run out of gas very soon. He’s about to speak again when he hears a loud, “Fuck!” and he sees the tall figure fall over. He’s quickly standing over Connor, and he frowns at him.

“Why’d you run, love?” Evan asks him.

Connor’s eyes are wide and he chokes a humorless laugh, “Are you kidding me? You’re fucking crazy! You kidnapped me after obsessively giving me long letters for months. Why the fuck do you think I ran?”

Evan’s frown deepens, and he feels his eyes well up with tears, “But you’ve been so affectionate and attentive since we came to the cabin?”

Connor groans from his place on the ground, “You never would’ve lessened your watch on me. What was I supposed to do?”

“Why did you start ignoring me?”

Connor groans, “At first it wasn’t intentional, but then you kept pushing to see me. You showed up at my house so many times. You started to freak me out!” Connor grunts and looks at his wrist, “Fuck, I think it’s broken.” 

Pain spreads throughout Evan’s chest at Connor’s words, but he goes to take Connor’s hand but it’s quickly jerked away from him. “Please,” he chokes out.

“No!” Connor’s face screws up in fear and disgust.

“Why not?” he asks. When he doesn’t immediately get an answer, Evan bends down and takes Connor’s shoulders between his hands, and he starts shaking them. “Why not?” he asks, screaming now.

“Be— You’re fucking hurting me, Evan!” Connor shouts, but Evan barely hears him. His eyes are clouded with tears, and Evan keeps banging Connor up and down.

Evan doesn’t see Connor’s head repeatedly hit the rock. Over and over and over. 

A few moments later, his eyes uncloud enough to see that Connor isn’t moving. 

“Connor? Hey, come on, you’re okay.” Evan starts to hit Connor’s cheek, “Come on, you have to be okay. I’ll let you go back home. Just, wake up. Please.”

Connor doesn’t respond. Evan’s eyes quickly fill back up with tears, and he clutches Connor’s body to himself. 

He’s fucked up. He’s fucked up. He’s fucked up. 

Connor’s dead. _Connor’s_ dead. Connor’s _dead_. Connor’s—

Evan bolts upright in bed, and his eyes are quickly flooded with tears. His arms flail around attempting to find something. Or someone.

His hand lightly grabs onto the arm of his boyfriend, and he tightens his grip.

He shouldn’t wake Connor. It was just a nightmare. He’ll be fine.

Tears are flowing freely from his eyes. He can’t believe his brain would do that. He can’t—

“Hey, what are you doing up?” Connor’s voice cuts through his thoughts.

“I—” his voice comes out broken, and he’s mortified when a sob wracks his body.

“Oh, Evan,” Connor says as he quickly sits up and wraps his boyfriend in a tight embrace. He rubs his hand up and down Evan’s back as he whispers, “It’s alright. It’s okay.”

The dark room is filled with the sounds of Evan’s quiet sobs and Connor’s repeated reassurances. After a few minutes of crying, with his head buried in Connor’s neck he says, “You were dead,” a sob cuts through once again, “You were dead, and I killed you.”

“It wasn’t real, Ev. I’m right here. I’m alive. I’m breathing. You didn’t do anything,” Connor reassures him, arms tightening.

Evan moves his hands to clutch at the back of Connor’s sleep shirt. “It was awful. It was like my brain twisted what actually happened. I was so awful to you. I was obsessive and wouldn’t let go even though you obviously didn’t want anything to do with me.”

Connor kisses the top of his head, “It wasn’t real. That’s not who you are, and I always want something to do with you. Always. Don’t let this nightmare make you think differently.”

Evan sniffs once again, and he keeps hold of Connor. “I just, I think the worst part was seeing your lifeless body. I can’t get the image out of my head. It was awful Connor.”

Connor moves back a little and moves a hand to turn Evan’s head so they’re looking into each other’s eyes, “I’m right here. I’m _okay_. I promise.” Connor places a kiss on Evan’s forehead.

Evan’s breathing is starting to even out when he says, “I think it just really freaked me out to not only see you dead but to also be the person who brought that about. I would never do that to you, and now I have the experience in my head. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forget that.”

Connor takes his hands and fumbles to grab hold of Evan’s, “We’ll work through that together. Is there anything we can do tonight to help you go back to sleep?”

Evan takes a deep breath, “Hold me, please. I know you’re usually the small spoon but—”

Evan is cut off by a soft chuckle coming from his boyfriend. He looks at Connor betrayed, “I’m sorry. It’s just, the way you worded that babe. I love getting to hold you.”

“Good,” Evan says before he gives Connor a short kiss on the lips and goes to lay back down. “Now, cuddle me,” he says with his arms open wide for Connor to come back to him.

“You are such a dork. I love you,” Connor says as he too lays back down and wraps his arms around Evan.

Evan’s voice quickly loses the lightness that had begun to creep into it, “I love you too Connor. So much. You are,” he takes a deep breath, “my _favorite_ person.”

“You’re my favorite person too. Getting to be around you and know you has been the best part of the last year and a half. You are so great. Maybe no more horror movies right before bed though, okay?”

Evan smiles sleepily as he nods, “Okay. I don’t really like horror movies anyway. They’re fine every once in a while but definitely not before bed. I’ll watch them with you only if we take the time afterward to take my mind off of it.”

“That sounds like a better idea than falling asleep watching it,” Connor laughs. 

Evan is glad it’s dark because he knows he’s blushing. “I couldn’t help it,” Evan protests. “I was really tired,” Evan yawns. “Much like I am now.”

“Then let’s get to sleep. We can talk more in the morning,” Connor gives him one last kiss on the top of his head.

“Mmkay,” Evan says as he moves his head to be buried in Connor’s neck. Once there, he promptly falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bitch to tag but so much fun to write. Thanks to [MysteriousMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight) for beta reading this and helping with tagging.
> 
> The original idea was that the beginning wasn't a dream, but I can't deal with that. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Title from "Monsters" by All Time Low.


End file.
